Submit Pet
by iCanBelieve92
Summary: Rachel Berry is finally a submissive. Only in her world, being a submissive means being a slave. After her father's died, she was force to become a submissive. Now "graduated" she is assigned to her Owner. Only now she finds out she has two Owners. Warning: themes of dominant/submissive, slavery, animal play.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! New story here. It's a dark Rachel/Quinn/Jesse story. A lot of slave and dominat/submissive themes. All the characters are OOC. There will be animal play and maybe infantilism. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Number 3065. Come forward. Crawling."

The voice of the guard was cold.

Rachel Berry did everything to prevent a sigh from escaping. She didn't need another punishment before being assigned to a Owner. After all, she was never meant to be in this position.

In a room full of slaves, she made her way to the guard, Rachel remembers the past three years. At 16, she had two dads, a wonderful boyfriend, and a ticket to stardom.

It had all came crashing within the week of her 16th birthday. Her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, was a soldier and killed in action. He was two months away from turning 19.

Then three days later, her fathers were killed in a car crash. It was sudden and quick. Having no other family, Rachel was forced in to submissive school.

Calling it a submissive school wasn't exactly what it was. It was basically forcing people into slavery, if they are orphaned, lost their job that was assigned by the government, or even committing a crime. But the government hated the term slavery, so it was called submissive. Even the letter started the same.

For the past three years, Rachel learned everything there was to submit to the owners. Every kink, every command, every sex position, every sex toy, every chore, and most of all, every punishment. Rachel knew every punishment, because she was the most disobedient sub.

Rachel had been angry, when she was forced to become a submissive. She was supposed to become a Dom, but because her fathers died, she was forced into submission. She defied every order, and always got punished.

And yet, here at 19, she was going to be placed with an owner. Rachel made it up to the guard, tempted to stand up and spit in his face. Yet she relented, not wanting another punishment.

"3065. Stand, head down, and do not speak." The guard tugged on her arm, pulling her up.

Rachel obeyed. She knew she was being assigned, but she didn't know how. Then she heard a door open. Peeking through her eyelashes, she saw who it was.

William Schuester, owner of the school. He saw to it that all subs were assigned to the Owner. He always made sure that the sub were in working order. He personally gave the sub to the Owner in whatever condition the Owner may wish to have their sub.

He walked over to where Rachel and the guard were standing. He went around Rachel's body, touching her inappropriately. Finally he faced Rachel, tugging her chin.

"3065, look at me."

Rachel was unable to resist disobeying him. She looked at with what she hoped was defiance in her eyes.

Schuester smirked, "You're ready." Turning to the guard. "Cuff her. Her new owners are here."

Rachel's eyes shot up, barely comprehending that she was being cuffed. With a shove, Rachel started walking, wondering what was next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We are now back with Chapter 2! This chapter is from Quinn's point of view so it should be interesting. I think chapter 3 and beyond will be alternating between Quinn and Rachel's POV. I'm finishing up chapter 6, so 4 and 5 should be up within the next few days. Please put this story on your alerts so you don't miss out, and please, if you can, REVIEW!**

 **(Disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1.)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray was excited. Today was the day she was getting a sub. At 21, she was a late age for getting a sub, because she was focused on getting her degree in law. Now a full-fledged lawyer, and a year married, she was able to get the sub she is assigned to. She couldn't wait to meet her.

Her. That is what she and her husband decided on. They also decided how they were gonna bring her home. Quinn's husband was at home, prepping for the new arrival.

Quinn was in a room where there was a two way mirror. She could see the other room, a shower head in the middle of ceiling. She deduced that this was where she would meet her new sub.

To her right, a door opened. The owner of this establishment, Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Miss Fabray," he walked toward her, "I see that you are ready. Here is your sub's file. She will be here momentarily, of course in the other room. I can tell you, she's a bit feisty."

Quinn raised a eyebrow, but took the file and opened it.

Submissive number: 3065

Age: 19

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 110

Trained: Mild. 3065 has been defiant for the last three years. Claims to be a Dom.

Quinn definitely raised her eyebrows. She definitely had her work cut out, but she knew she could handle it.

"Miss-"

"Mrs. I'm married now." Quinn cut in.

"My apologies. Mrs. Fabray, she's coming in." Schuester gestured to the mirror.

Quinn looked in. She was in awe. It was the most beautiful creature she has ever seen.

"Take off that dingy shirt." Quinn ordered. "I want her naked."

Without saying a word, Schuester reached out to press a button. A man and a woman walked into the other room and stripped away the slave's only chance at dignity. She screamed.

"Quit that screeching!" Quinn commanded. "Gag her!"

Next thing Quinn knew, a ball gag, was stuffed into the slaves mouth. The screaming was terrible, yet Quinn knew this slave was hers.

"I'll take her. Clean her please, and leave her naked and cuffed on the wrists and ankles. Also keep her gagged, blindfold her, and block her hearing. I'm eager to take her home."

"Would you like her shaved?"

Quinn thought about for a second, "Yes. And please keep her hair wet."

Schuester nodded, "Any specific kink you need her to be in?"

Quinn smirked, "Of course. She's going to be our new puppy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This one is a shirt chapter so I'm also going be posting chapter 4 and 5 as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

For once in her three years of being a submissive, Rachel was scared. Gagged and bound, she had no idea what was coming next. Then the shower turned on and she near,y screamed from the cold water. No more than 10 seconds later it was shut off. Rachel barely had time to shiver, as she was pulled away away and into a chair.

The man held her down and tied her wrists over her head. Then he spread her legs, and cuffed them to the bottom of the chair. The woman had a razor in her hand, and Rachel struggled realising what she was going to do.

The woman, slapped her pussy hard. "Stop squirming. You're just gonna make this hard on all of us, and I bet your new Owner will be pleased to punish you."

Rachel stopped, and the woman shaved every part of her body except her eyebrows and her hair. Them Rachel was uncuffed, and thought she was going to get something to wear. Instead she was swept into another room.

The man that was holding her, cuffed her to some chains so she was standing. And as quick as he could, cuffed her ankles once again. While that was happening the woman added a blindfold, and earmuffs. Rachel was now blind and deaf to the world.

The final thing that she felt was a collar around her neck. It was official. She was owned. The contract was signed. She now had no rights whatsoever. Her Owner could do whatever they pleased, and Rachel had no say in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**So my mistake guys. I thought this was chapter five and panicked when I couldn't find cheater four. But, alas, this is chapter four and chapter six is five, which I will try to finish and upload later tonight. Anyways this chapter alternates between Rachel and Quinn's POV. And things are going to get worse for Rachel. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Despite being deaf and blind to the world, Rachel could tell she was in a new environment. The smells of lavender and roses attacked her nose. Where was she?

Thump. She was thrown on the ground. She tried to scramble quickly into position, on her knees, but some one stopped her. She felt the cuffs coming off and being replaced with something soft. At least she had some source of comfort.

The next thing she knew, the earmuffs where taken off. She could finally hear again! Then a woman's voice.

"Scream and you'll regret it."

Rachel was confused for a second. Then she felt the gag come off and quick replaced with something else. Something that kept her mouth from speaking and making a sound.

Finally the blindfold came off. And she saw her owners. A blonde woman, with a no nonsense look in her eyes. Next to her a man, who had an intense look.

Finally she looked at herself. She was completely naked, except for her arms and legs that where covered in….brown socks? She reached up touched her gag, realising it was a muzzle.

The man slapped her hands, "Did we say you can move?"

Rachel glared at him. She started reach for him, to attack him, when she felt a shock.

"By the way," the woman spoke, "you're wearing a shock collar. It'll stay on until you are completely submissive."

Rachel's eyes shot up. She had heard rumours about a shock collar back at the school. She couldn't believe she was wearing one.

"Now let's discuss your duties."

* * *

Quinn looked down at her pet and smirked. This was going to be fun.

"You are now our puppy. You will act like a puppy until we deemed fit. You will always walk on all fours. You will eat from dog bowls, you will sleep in a crate. You will always wear a collar, and in public on a leash. You will piss like a dog. You will respond like a dog. You will always be naked. You will never be allowed on the couch. From now on, in your head we will be referred to as Master and Mistress. Do I make myself clear?"

Her pet just stared. Quinn rolled her eyes but then remembered something.

"Babe, where's the rest of the items?"

Jesse turned to the couch, "Here. Is it time?"

Quinn nodded. "Go right ahead."

Jesse went behind the pet. "Spread your legs bitch!"

Forcing the pet's legs apart, Jesse shoved a dog tail butt plug into her ass. The pet cried in pain, but Quinn thought little of it.

She picked up the final piece of the costume: a headband with dog ears. She placed it on her pet's head, smiling in satisfaction.

"She's perfect."

* * *

"Now," Quinn started. "We need a name for our pet."

"Did you like any that we discussed?" Jesse asked.

"I did, but none of them suited her." Pulling the pet's file out of her bag, she handed him it.

Jesse looked at the file for a few seconds. "Quite the troublemaker, aren't we pet?" The pet narrowed her eyes. Looking at Quinn, "We should just call her Bitch. I think that will make her submissive."

Quinn smiled. Jesse always had good ideas. "Then it's settled then. Bitch, I hope you are a good dog."


End file.
